bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bubble Guppies Wiki
Is it true that this wiki has no admin on it? Because honestly... it's sorta bad.. I mean a wiki shouldn't focus on chatting, spam, and weirdo fans (no offense). But I believe this wiki could be much better. I really love this series but I keep being turned away from doing any work on this one because of how badly it seems to be, due to all of the "problem areas". I mean I've seen complaints about it also, and it is nice that so many people are passionate regarding the "fanon" of the series, but not the series itself? I mean, I was even considering just making my own wiki to rid of all the spammy gunk. But I know if I did, probably nobody would see it or I'd just get flak for trying to improve the fanon regarding the series. So I guess what I am saying is... This wiki is in serious need of a cleanup, information, images, and so fourth. And I have decided that if everybody else is going to just waste space then I'll be the one to edit it and try to improve it. And for those curious, I run over 10 wiki, and edit almost 20 in total. Please, Trust me on this, I know what I am doing. Maybe you could even think of me as an unofficial admin :3 Chrismh 14:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Actually, Chrismh, this Wiki has three admins: Oona11, Handsomepuppy32, and AwesomeGup!. They're very nice, yet very young (early elementary school for two of them, last year of elementary for the last), and they're doing the best they can with what they know. I'm a twenty-year-old college student and have been a member of both this and the Fanon Wiki for a week or two now, and I've been going through page after page and editing. I'm also turned off by the general workings of this Wiki, but I'm working to improve it in the only way I know how. I'm even working on getting a Fanfiction Archive started here. It would be great to have more help on the editing (I've already edited every character I can find - some may be better edited than others, but I'm doing my best and I do get tired - and I've gotten started on the episodes, having done at least three-almost-four by now), so if you'd like to jump in, go right ahead! :D Just know that there are others trying to clean this place up as well! :D BubbleGuppies749 (talk) 18:42, October 29, 2012 (UTC)BubbleGuppies749 A Pic that does NOT represent Bubble Guppies This is The Chief with an important message. We got a problem I had discovered a picture that doesn't belong here. It is something from a cartoon I don't know the name of & HATE. Candiate for deletion. Whose with me.? TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 21:35, November 20, 2013 (UTC) P.S. If it was TroubleMakers from Team Umizoomi who invade this wiki, let me know. UPDATE: OK. It is NOW a Candiate for Deletion. New bdges! New badges are on the wiki for a whole new level of fun! ~Wiki Nonny~ Just a friendly question Are there ACTAULLY grown men who watch this show for fun? AyumiShinozaki17 (talk) 15:41, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Grown men, grown women, parents, babysitters, teens, older kids, nannies...a lot of people ended up liking this show aside from the targeted audience. Most of the members here are teens. Is there something wrong with older people having a harmless interest in this show? DeemaIsBestGuppy (talk) 15:41, September 6, 2014 (UTC) How do you feel about this pic? Oonaextreme (talk) 07:03, September 24, 2014 (UTC) In the episode, Nonny wasn't looking their way at all but taken out of context, it does seem like it, which makes it kinda funny. x) DeemaIsBestGuppy (talk) 15:41, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Molly, Gil, Deema, Goby, Oona And Nonny Friends